In providing a container for commercial packaging of food products, among the considerations that must be addressed are the ability of the container to receive the product in packaging operations, the degree of difficulty that will be encountered by the consumer in removing the product from the container, and the ability of the container to withstand various loads during filling, sealing, shipping, display and consumer use, without being damaged or unduly distorted or disfigured. Containers for food products must be capable of maintaining a closed, sealed configuration and an undamaged appearance until opened by the consumer. Even if the container is functionally intact, an appearance that the container is damaged or that it is not properly closed and sealed may make the product unacceptable to consumers.
Containers for consumer food products must also be capable of being opened without undue difficulty. Packaging which does not require the use of a knife, scissors, or other sharp implements can provide a significant advantage in the marketplace.
Microwaveable packaging must satisfy additional criteria. Packaging that is required to hold food products during microwave cooking may need to withstand short term exposure to microwave radiation, heat, steam, and/or hot water while maintaining a required degree of strength and rigidity, and without being subject to arcing, delamination, loss of integrity, or melting. In addition, microwaveable packaging may be required to contain one or more reflectors, shields, susceptors, or other elements intended to affect the cooking process.
Another significant consideration is that, in some cases, the food product is to be removed from the packaging prior to cooking, then replaced after removing a portion of the food product or the packaging. Thus, in some cases, the packaging must be capable of initial opening, reclosing, and reopening. Ease of use with respect to each of these steps can provide a package with a significant advantage.
It is a general advantage of the invention to provide a microwaveable container for consumer packaging of microwaveable food products which satisfies the above discussed criteria, and which offers enhanced capabilities with respect to initial opening, reclosing and reopening.